Because I love you
by Angeliica
Summary: Miki is 16 she is a very cute girl who just transferred to a new school and she met 2 boys who are best friends, One cold who likes to tease her and one nice who is very caring. Both are very charming and popular they treasure Miki a lot. But it seems like the two boys don't just think Miki is just a friend but more than just friends what will happen to the 3 of them?
1. Chapter 1

Miki is getting ready to go to first year of high school. She got dressed and started to panic due to her nervousness, she walked around house for minutes and minutes thinking if she would make any friends. She lay down on her bed and trying to remember the fun time she had with her old friends and primary and how guys always call her cute. She got up and said to herself its alright i just have to be myself and she ran out of the house to go to school.

While Miki is walking to school, a few boys running around aciddently bumped into her and she fell down. They continued running and screamed out sorry

she gave out a sigh "so this is how my day starts."

~ Just until Miki was about to get up a hand reached out to her and helped her up.~ Miki looked up and saw a tall, brown hair boy.

" are you okay?" he asked

" im fine thanks for helping me up", Miki gave him a gentle smile

The boy blushed.

" May i ask for your name?" Miki asked

" Its Nick" he replied

" Thats a cool name hehe my name is Miki."

Nick blushed

" Miki?.. Thats umm.. a cute name" nick said nervously

Miki blushed

"Miki ..."

" Yeah?" Miki replied

" Ahh its nothing... i just like calling out your name Miki"

Miki blushed

" is it okay if we be friends Miki?"

" Yes! thankyou Nick i never thought i would make any friends" Miki said happily

" Why would you think you wouldn't make any friends you are so cute.. im sure you can make a lot of friends"

" Really Thank you so much Nick im glad you are my first friend " giving a gentle smile to him

Nicked blushed and quickly turned away

"Nick ? is anything okay?"

" Im ...ah ...fine don't ... worry" he said shyly

" Umm so Nick do you have any other friends coming to this school?"

" Yeah but only one we been together since we were little till now" Nick replied

Miki thought to herself .I wonder if its a guy or a girl

They both arrived to school

"lets look at the board and see what class we are in.. i hope we are in the same class Nick"

The both of them walked towards the board and looked at the list of names trying to fine their name . Miki saw her name she looked at the class - Miki class 1A she quickly searched for Nick's name.

" Miki we are in the same class" Nick said happily

" Really yayyyyyy!" Miki screamed

~The school bell rang~

" lets get to class quickly we are going to be late!" Nick said grabbing Miki's hand

~ The both of them ran quickly to class holding hands, they arrived at their class and opened the door

The teacher said " oh you guys made it in time welcome to class 1A "

One of the students screamed out " OHH LOOK THEY ARE HOLDING HANDS!"

~Miki and Nick quickly let go of each others hand blushing~

"Oi Nick" a boy screamed to him

Nick turned around and screamed out " Lyon! its been so long!"

Miki looked at Lyon so thats who Nick was talking about she thought to herself

" Okay class chat when its break time now its class time now everyone take your seats anywhere is fine,we are going to have seating arrangements in a few days" the teacher said

Nick sat next to Lyon and Miki took the seat behind Nick.

The recess bell rang everyone ran out of the class

"Miki.. do you want to have recess we us?"

" uhh...okayy" Miki replied

Lyon, Nick and Miki sat on the grass together. Some girls walk by and gave Lyon some love letters

" Tch more rubbush girls are so annyoing" Lyon

Miki and Lyon made eye contacted. Miki quickly looked at Nick.

" Lyon this is Miki the girl i helped out on the way to school"

" Hi Lyon im Miki nice to meet you"

" Tch... whatever" Lyon replied

Miki smiled

" im going to take a drink i will be back" Miki got up and gave Nick a smile

" Miki sure is cute." Nick said

" Tch what so cute about her" Lyon said

" im serious she is cute you just didn't find out yet"

" whatever" Nick replied

Miki walked back to them and sat down

" oh yeah why were you guys holding hands before" Lyon asked

" ummm errrr.. umm'" Nick mumbled while blushing

Miki blushed

" TCh i don't wanna know now" Lyon said annoyed

The bell rang

" Ahhh its time for P.E" Miki said

The 3 of them walked to P.E class and went into their change rooms to get changed

" okay class we will be playing dodge ball but first we need to practice throwing and catching the ball get into groups of 3"

Miki, Lyon and Nick got in groups together. All the girls keep looking at Miki giving her scary looks

Miki got scared

Miki,Lyon and Nick threw the ball at each other

" Miki you are good" Nick said

" Thanks" Miki replied

The girls got annoyed of Miki and all of them decided to throw the ball at her

" LOOK OUT MIKI !" Nick screamed out running towards her

Miki turned around and saw the ball going towards her

*Bump*


	2. chapter 2

Miki can feel someone embracing her she open her eyes and she saw Lyon's arm wrapped around her.  
HE SAVED ME! Miki thought. Lyon fell to his knees  
"Are you okayy Lyon?! " Miki asked

" urrg .. dammit im finee why would there be more than 10 basketball flying at you" Lyon questioned

" TELL ME WHO THREW THE BASKETBALLS!" Nick asked angrily

All the girls backed away feeling ashamed  
The teacher picked up Lyon "come on class we are taking him to the nurse office and can someone stay back and pack the equipments?"

One of the girls said" Miki will do it"

Miki look at that girl " But i want to see if Lyon is okay?"  
The girl gave Miki a glare

"Okay then" Miki said sadly

As Miki is putting the equipments back in the store room one of the girls in the class lock the store room and Miki is locked in. Miki banged on the door asking if there is anyone out there. The girl turn of the lights

"Kyaaaaaa!" im afraid of the dark somebody please helpp me screamed Miki

Its home time and Nick is sitting beside Lyon waiting for him to wake up. Lyon woke up and asked " what happened?"

" you blocked 15 basketball from Miki and some hit your head whiched made you dizzy" Nick replied

" oh i see... if i found out who those people were i am going to kill them for trying to hurt Miki!" Lyon said angrily

" You do care alot about Miki" said Nick

" .. errghh like .. Hell i would you would do the same thing to anyways " -Lyon blushed

" Yep im mad" said Nick

" By the way wheres Miki" asked Lyon

" ohh i don't knoww maybe she leftt alreadyy, lets get going we needa get our bags and go home"

The both of them walked back to their class to get their bags and they spotted Miki's bag

" Somebodyy helpp me im scareddd i can't see anything its so dark in here" cried Miki  
A basketball fell on her and she panicked and ran into the sharp edge of a shelf  
" ouchh its hurts im scared"

She tripped over a netball and hit her head on the wall and she fainted

" Why is Miki's bag still here?" asked Lyon

" i don't know that means she didn't leave yet but where is she?" - Nick

" Hurry lets go and find her"

The both of them ran to classes, labs, gardens and the hall but still couldn't find Miki

Nick repeatedly say "please Miki please be okay"

" where else didn't we check" asked Lyon

" THE STORE ROOM " screamed Nick

The both of them sprint as fast as they could to the store room to find Miki when they arrived to the store room they tried to open the door buts its locked they switched on the lights and peek at the window the both of them saw  
Miki lying on the floor.

" MIKI ! ARE YOU OKAY MIKI WAKE UPP" screamed Nick and Lyon

" Damn the door is locked how do we get in there DAMMIT" said Lyon

Lyon ran and took a chair

" Move aside Nick " Lyon said while running towards the window

Lyon used to chair to hit the window and the glassed shattered everywhere

The both of them got through and picked up Miki and took her out of the store room

" Is she okay?" asked Nick

" she fainted lets take her to the nurse office and bandage her head" said Lyon

Lyon carried her to the nurse office and layed her on the bed

"I will go get the bandages " said Lyon

Nick sat down on the chair beside Miki he held her hand up and said i won't forgive whoever did this to you, Miki you made me so worried he leaned over and kissed Miki on the cheeks . Lyon on walked in and saw the kiss  
and he dropped the bandages.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick quickly toop his lips away from Miki's cheek

" Wha..what are you doing?" Lyon asked in shockness  
Nick look down on the floor

" don't tell me.. you ..like Miki?" asked Lyon

" Fine now that you caught me red handed yes i like Miki!" said Nick

There was a few second silence ~~~~~~

" Okay then " Lyon said picking up the bandages

" I will bandage her head you can leave now Lyon i will take care of her" said Nick

" Fine ..bye" Lyon ran out of the nurse office " DAMMIT why do i feel so annoyed"

~The next morning ~  
Miki woke up and saw Nick beside her she got up and notice that they are holding hands . Miki started to blush, she didn't let go of his hand but held onto his hand tighter.  
Nick woke up " Miki! you are awake are you okay are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah Thanks for asking did you take me to the nurse office" asked Miki

" Ahhhh... well actually Lyon carried you here.." said Nick

" Ohh..Lyon? i thought he was injured" asked Miki

" when he heard you were missing he just got up" said Nick

The two of them notice that they were holding hands, Miki got shy and let go, but Nick grabbed her hand again

" errrm... can we continue holding hands?"

" uhh.. Okayy" said Miki shyly

A few minutes later the two of them got up and head home . Today is saturday so there is no school, the two of them part ways .

While Miki was walking home she saw Lyon leaning on a wall and she ran up to him

" Hey Lyon!" Miki said happily

" what do you want?" Lyon asked annoyed

" I just wanted to say Thank you for blocking the basketballs for me and Thankyou for carrying me to the nurse office once again thankyou.  
Miki gave Lyon a smile

Lyon had a smile on his face but he hid it

" Tchh why don't you thank him instead" said Lyon

" Ohh noo i forgot he stayed with me the whole night i forgot to thank him" said Miki  
and she started to run off to Nick  
Lyon grabbed Miki's hand " Don't go! " said Lyon

Miki blushed

" stay with me for a while" said Lyon

" Uhhh ...okay " said Miki shyly

" Miki.."

" yeah?" replied Miki

" Do you like anyone?" Lyon asked

" whh... whh. whyy are you asking mee s.. a question?"

" come on just answer me " said Lyon

Nick and Lyon popped up in Miki's head and went all red

" Ehhh... how interesting your face is all red so tell me who are you thinking about right now? asked Lyon

" I don't know !" said Miki

" You don't know how can that be possible" said Lyon

" Fine im thinking aboutt you" said Miki

Lyon gave a smirk on his face and kept on smiling

" also Nick"  
Lyon immediately stopped smiling

why himm tch thought Lyon

" Do you like Nick?" asked Lyon sadly

" wh..whyy are you asking me that? im not going to answer no matter what!" said Miki

" Jeezzz fine do you know who i like then?" said Lyon

" no of course not im not you" said Miki

" HAHAHA your so funny Miki..." said Lyon

" im going home now your annoying me " said Miki

and she runs offf

*sigh* "i don't know what to do if she likes Nick" Lyon said to himself


	4. Chapter 4

~Monday school day~

Nick saw Lyon walking to school so he called out to him

"Yo! Lyon"

" oh its you.." replied Lyon

" why you sound so down were you expecting someone else?" asked Nick

" Shut up!" shouted Lyon

" ohh i see.." replied Nick sadly

" ey.. do you umm.. like Miki?"

" wh..whyy are you asking that idiot!" shouted Lyon

" so you do like Miki.." said Nick

" SHUT UP ! " shouted Lyon ~blushing

" I like Miki.." said Nick ~blushing

Lyon looked at Nick ~shocked

" ohh i see" said Lyon sadly

Miki walking to school and saw Lyon and Nick discussing something so she sneaked up to them and jumped on them

" what are you guys talking about?" Miki said cheerfully

"MIKI!...you scared us" said Lyon and Nick shocked

"hehehe" laughed Miki

~ In class~

" good morning class. Now everyone stand up and go to the back of the class we will be having seating arrangement like i said last week" said the teacher

" Ohh yayy i want to sit next to Nick" thought Miki

" please please let it be Miki" thought Lyon and Nick

" Okay class i will like you to draw a piece of paper from this box, the piece of paper should have a number on it and that will be where you would be sitting and there will be no complaints and changing seats " said the teacher

Lyon, Miki and Nick put their hands in the box and reached for a piece of paper

" I got number 11" said Miki

"I got number 12" said Lyon

" I got number 18" said Nick

" now everyong quickly go to yours seats " said the teacher

" Ehhhh?! i would be next to Lyon ... !" said Miki

YES thought Lyon he gave a smirk to Nick who would be sitting on the other side of the classroom

" awwwwhh i want to sit next to Nick, Lyon is mean!" said Miki

" shut up stop with the Nick this and Nick that its annoying" said Lyon

" You idiot, bastard and dummy i hate you " cried Miki

The two of them sat in silence until the school ended

Miki ran out of the classroom

" Geez that annoying girl" said Lyon

While Miki was running she ran into a boy who isn't wearing the same uniform

*Thump*

Miki fell down

" are you okay?" he asked

He helped her up

" Oh no your bleeding let me take you to the nurse office to get rid of the blood" said the boy

" uhh okay thanks" said Miki

The boy smirked

While he was washing of the blood

" Thanks for helping me out can i ask for your name?" asked Miki

"Its Dennis" replied Dennis

" Im Miki" said Miki

" Miki what a cute name"

Back in the classroom

" Eyy Lyon where did Miki go?" asked Nick

" i don't know lets go and find her" said Lyon

The both of them ran to the area where they would usually eat lunch together

" she's not here..." said Nick

" where could she be " said Lyon

Lyon saw a girl walking by and ran up to her

" excuse me did you see Miki?" asked Lyon

" ahh .. umm i saw her walking to the nurse office with a student from another school" blushed the girl

" whatt?!" shouted Lyon

" Lets go Lyon" said Nick

~Back in the nurse office~

" Oh why are you here you are not in the same school as us?" asked Miki

" Oh i came here just to make some business with girls, but i couldn't find any girls interesting . Until i saw you i got interested in you. You are very cute Miki" said Dennis

" ehh what?!" Miki

Miki got up

" well i think i need to go back now" said Miki

Dennis grabbed her hand "you are not going anywhere i told you, you are my target" said Dennis

he flung Miki to the bed and got ontop of her

" Let go of me you bastard' shouted Miki

He removed Miki's shirt and started to lick her body

" uggh..ah.. stopp itt!" screamed Miki

" Help me Lyon Help me" cried Miki

Lyon heard Miki and sprinted very fast to the nurse office leaving Nick behind, he kicked open the door

" YOU BASTARD WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MIKI! " shouted Lyon

Lyon ran up to Dennis and punched him and pushed him away from Miki

Dennis escaped out of the nurse room, Nick saw him and chased after him.

Miki was sitting on the bed crying, Lyon took off his jacket and put it on Miki

" Im sorry Miki you must have been very scared" Lyon said Hugging Miki

Miki kept on crying

" No matter what happens i will always protect you" said Lyon

" Lets go home, i'll walk you home" said Lyon

Lyon held onto her hand and walked her to her house when they arrived

" well im going see you tomorrow at school" said Lyon

" wait.." said Miki

" yeah what is it" asked Lyon

" umm.. errrhh.." Mumbled Miki

Lyon gave her a smile and hugged her " Bye bye"

and he walked off Miki blushed

" omg omg omg omg i can't believe i just did that " blushed Lyon


	5. Chapter 5

~The next day in class~

Lyon and Miki kept on making eye contact and blush

~At recess~

" so Nick did you catch the boy?" asked Lyon

" No he jumped out of the window he should be hurt but im sorry i couldn't catch him" said Lyon

" Dammit he can come back any time!" shouted Lyo

Miki got scared

Lyon held onto Miki's hand don't worry no matter what i will always protect you. Nick saw Lyon holding Miki's hand and got jealous he grabbed Miki's other hand " me too i will always protect you Miki!" said Nick

Lyon and Nick glared at each other

" Thank you guys" Miki said softly ~blushing

~ few days after the incident~

" MORNING NICK MORNING LYON!" shouted Miki running towards themm

" Morning Miki you seem to be in high spirit" said Lyon

" Good morning Miki" said Nick

Miki smiled

~in class~

" class next week we will he holding a school festival and i want to know what would you guys like to do" said the teacher

Nick and Lyon thought to themselves Miki is scared of the dark if we had a haunted house she would be scared and hug me the whole time

Nick and Lyon screamed out " HAUNTED HOUSE"

Nick and Lyon looked at each other and thought so he is also thinks the same things as me

" okay its decided haunted house it is. we need to start with decorating and make creepy things" said the teacher

~as days past the class finally finished with the haunted house and the festival is tomorrow~

" are you excited Miki?" asked Nick

" well im excited in seeing what the other class is doing but now our class's haunted house" replied Miki

Lyon smirked

as Lyon was walking towards Nick and Miki a girl stopped him

" Hi.. umm.. Lyon my name is Amie and i have always loved you" said Amie

Lyon got shocked

" im sorry i can't returns those feelings because i already have someone i like im sorry" replied Lyon

" .. ohh . i see" said Amie tears coming down her face

she hugged Lyon " But i really do love you!" shouted the girl

As Miki was talking to Nick the both of them saw Amie hugging Lyon , Miki ran away

" wh.. whyy do i feel so weird why does my heart ache" Miki said to herself

Nick chased after her " Miki! whats wrong" shouted Nick

" Oh im sorry i just suddenly don't feel well" replied Miki tears coming down her face

Nick knew that she likes Lyon" don't cry Miki, i don't like seeing you cry . Smile Miki " said Nick hugging Miki and tears came down Nick's face

~Back to Lyon and Amie~

" i really hope you understand Amie" said Lyon freeing from her embrace

" okay" said Amie sadly

~ At night~

*ringing* ringing* Lyon's phone ringing

Lyon picked up the phone " ohh its Nick"

" Yo" said Lyon

" I will give up on Miki" replied Nick

" ehh whatt?" said Lyon

" Miki doesn't like me so i will give up on her she likes you idiot Lyon" said Nick

*silence*

" anyways i wiill give up i entrust her to you because i know you can protect her "

" Thanks Nick you sure are a good friend byee'" said Lyon

" wait!" said Nick

" i need to tell you something i have to go back to my country because there was a problem and i need to go back the day after the festival"

" what really?!" shouted Lyon

" don't worry its only for 5 months i will be back in no time"

" oh at least your coming back" said Lyon

" yeah okay then byee" said Nick

*call ended*

Nick started to have tears come down his face " its so hard to let go the person i love"

~ The day of the festival~

" Okay class we will be the first class to try our haunted house" said the teacher

" we will be drawing from the hat who you would be going in the haunted house with. Your matching number is your partner"

Nick got 8

Miki got 8

Lyon got 19

here Lyon Miki got 8 heres your chance to tell her how you feel

" okay who would like to go in first" asked the teacher

" number 8 group" said Lyon

" what?! im with Lyon" said Miki

The two of them walked in the haunted house

"im scared im scared" MIki said to herself

A ghost suddenly appeared and scared Miki

" KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Miki

she ran up to Lyon and hugged him

Lyon smiled and became really happy

Miki remembered about him hugging Amie and pushed him away

" why did you push me away?" asked Lyon

she ignored him

Lyon got annoyed and pulled her to the wall and he put his hands on the wall so she can't run away

" why are you ignoring me!" asked Lyon

" yesturday when i saw you hug Amie i started to feel weird my heart aches and tears just come down my face!" cried Miki

she crouched down

Lyon crouched down in front of her

" its okay" said Lyon

and hugged her

" Miki.." said Lyon

" yes" replied Miki

" I love you" said Lyon

Miki got shocked but she is happy . she smiled

" I love you too" said Miki

Lyon came closer to Miki and kissed her on the their lips seperated the two of them blushed really hard

" it was my first time" said Lyon

" It was my first time too" said Miki

They blused

" Lets get out of here. i want you to hug me tightly and don't let go" said Lyon

when they got out of the haunted house Lyon hugged her tightly" will you be my girlfriend Miki?"

" Yes" Miki replied Smiling shyly

" Miki"

" yes" replied Miki

" can we kiss again" said Lyon

" wh...whatt idiot Lyon" said Miki

Lyon smiled and kissed her

after the kiss Lyon told her about Nick going back for 5 months. Miki was shocked

" Lets go see him Lyon" said Miki

" then can we hold hands?" asked Lyon

" okay" said Miki

they held hands walking towards Nick. Nick saw them holding hands he felt hurt inside but he is glad.

" NICK! I heard your going away for 5 months" said Miki

" yeah my flight will be at 2am tomorrow morning" said Nick

"im going to miss you" said Miki

" Miki"

" yes" replied Miki

" i know you and Lyon just became bf and gf but i still want to tell you this"

" I LOVE YOU MIKI" said Nick

Miki and Lyon was shocked

Miki smiled

" thank you but im sorry that i can't return your feelings " said Miki

" its okay well i guess i need to go home now i told the teachers already byee" said Nick

Miki walked up to Nick and gave him a kiss on the cheek

Nick blushed very hard

Lyon got super jealous

" Bye bye Nick lets see each other in 5 months" said Miki

More chapters are coming its not finished yet...


	6. Chapter 6

~Its been weeks since Nick have left.  
Miki and Lyon is walking to school together.

Lyon stared at Miki while walking

" yeah?" said Miki

" N..No..Nothing.." mumbled Nick

"oh really" said Miki

Lyon tried to hold Miki's hand but he failed

" AHAHHAH come on if you want to hold my hand than just say so" laughed Miki  
Miki grabbed Lyon's hand

Lyon blushed

When they arrived school they went to their lockers to put away some books. But when Miki opened her locker, a bunch of papers feel down. Miki picked one up

"what does it say?" asked Lyon

" Its says GO DIE YOU UGLY, STOP BOTHERING LYON HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU. YOU ARE NOT EVEN HIS GIRLFRIEND JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE" Miki read

" WHAT THE! .. if i know who did this i will kill them" said Lyon

"HEY WHO WROTE THESE NOTES!" SCREAMED Lyon

" don't worry Lyon i think they will stop after hearing you screaming" said Miki

"i hope so, i want to tell the whole school that we are dating but you only want some people to know" said Lyon

" yeahh" said Miki

~The next day

when Miki opened her locker a lot of papers dropped out she picked it up

" KYAAAAAA" screamed Miki

Miki dropped the paper

" WHATS WRONG MIKI?" asked Lyon

Lyon picked the paper up

" WHO THE HELL DID THIS SENDING HER PICTURES OF DEAD PEOPLE!" shouted Lyon

" I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!" shouted Lyon

Lyon grabbed Miki's hand and ran to the recording room he took the microphone and said

" Everyone i have something to announce MIKI IS MY GIRLFRIEND WE ARE GOING OUT SO WHOEVER PUT THOSE PICTURES IN HER LOCKER COME OUT RUN NOW AND FACE ME. WHOEVER DO THIS AGAIN TO MIKI  
TO THE PERSON I LOVE I WON'T FORGIVE THEM!" shouted Lyon

~the next day nothing happen and Miki was glad, she hugged Lyon and said "THANK YOU"

*Lunch bell ringing*

" Lets go" said Lyon

Lyon took Miki to the roof top and sat down together

" Its been weeks since Nick left us" said Miki

" Yeah" said Lyon

" I miss him a lot" said Miki

Lyon got jealous

" do you Lyon" said Mki

" No" replied Lyon

" tell me how do you and Nick meet?"

" umm well, on the first day of school i got knocked over by a few students and Nick helped me up. We asked each others for our names and he asked me if i can be his friends. Honestly i was very happy he was my first friend  
here" said Miki

Lyon got annoyed and jealous

" we arrived at school and we checked each others name on the class list board and when we did we were so happy that we were in the same class, and then the bell rang. Nick grabbed my hand and we both ran to class" said Miki

Lyon looked away

" Lyon whats wrong?" asked Miki

" nothing" Lyon replied

" could it be that you are jealous?" asked MIki

Lyon didn't reply

Miki hugged him and said " Im so happy that you are jealous that way i know you love me a lot"

" of course i love you a lot Miki" said Lyon

" For punishment in making me jealous you have to kiss me" said Lyon

" Lyon you IDIOT" said Miki

" Come on Just a kiss" said Lyon

" Fine" said Miki

Miki kissed Lyon

"Miki"

" Yes?" replied Miki

" in two days it will be our 1 month anniversary would you like to go to the amusement park?" asked Lyon

" sure!" said Miki giving Lyon a smile

~the day of their anniversary

Lyon is waiting for Miki to come to the amusement park and started to wonder what Miki is going to wear

" sorry that i came late" said Miki running towards Miki

Miki wore a ribbon dress

" its oka-"Lyon stared at Miki blushing

" do i look bad? IM GOING HOME TO CHANGE!" said Miki

Lyon grabbed Miki

" don't you look mega cute " said Lyon blushing

Miki blushed

" Lets go in" said Lyon

" Okayy " replied Miki smiling

They played on many rides but then its started to rain

" oh no its raining" said Miki

The two of them ran to find shelter

" Woah so much people under the shelter" said Lyon

" Theres too much people where should we go" said Miki

" want to come to my house, my house is close to the amusement park


End file.
